


Pet Names

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has a few issues with Jack's boundaries at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekend challenge at 1 million words

“I want you in the kitchen now, Jack.”

“You can have me any way you’d like, baby.”

“What have I said about calling me baby?”

“Don’t. I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart, Jack, that’s just as bad as baby.”

“Okay Honey.”

“Honey. Jack. We agreed, no pet names.”

“But muffin!”

“Not at work Jack, no, we agreed.”

“Fine, what did you want Ianto.”

“What did I want, Jack, look at the mess.”

“It wasn’t me.”

“Jack, we are the only two here if you don’t count Janet and Myfanwy.”

“I didn’t do it.”

“Well it wasn’t me, and neither of the ladies are able to get out when they are locked in.”

“I wasn’t in here.”

“Jack you came to bed with the whipped cream, chocolate syrup and marshmallows, you were in here.”

“Okay, I was in here, but I only took a few things out the cupboards looking for the treats.”

“Well you should have put them away, you need to do it now before everyone else arrives.”

“I was distracted.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“The thought of chocolate, marshmallow covered Ianto, I had to make it a reality.”

“That’s still no excuse.”

“You told me to hurry up.”

“Now I am telling you to clean up.”

“But –” 

“If you tidy up, I’ll buy ice cream later and you can have a Ianto Sundae.”

“I’ll clean up, sweetie.”


End file.
